Restless Nights
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: "He's been like this, lying here for an hour at least and hasn't once been able to doze off. In fact, the last thing Luffy felt like doing was sleeping and he had the perfect reason as too why he was restless tonight..." ... Warnings inside. Ace x Luffy.


Another Ace/Luffy story :D Not the most darkest of things I could come up with but I really liked this one and figured ya'll would enjoy it too.

Pairing: Ace x Luffy

Warnings: Contains explicit sex between two damn gorgeous brothers

Do not read if you do not like.

Sorry for any spelling errors. I was half asleep when I finished. XD

I don't own One Piece (DAMNIT!)

So with that being said, read and enjoy.

* * *

Luffy sighed, tossing and turning where he laid, becoming entangled within the blankets.

He's been like this, lying here for an hour at least and hasn't once been able to doze off. In fact, the last thing Luffy felt like doing was sleeping and he had the perfect reason as too why he was restless tonight.

Ace.

Ace had dropped by earlier this night for another one of his random visits, and Luffy has been excited since then. Luffy always enjoyed when Ace was around naturally, but most of the time Ace came by in the day; leaving them plenty of time for the brothers and their crew to catch up, as well as Luffy having Ace all to himself later in the evening.

But not tonight. Tonight Ace had been occupied with his friends and don't get Luffy wrong, he loved his crew but he was a bit jealous and frustrated that he didn't get his quality alone time with Ace.

The boy sighed, turning again and this time he huffed when the blankets he was wrapped up in just so happened to rub against his crotch.

"I can't take this!" He growled, and it was a damn wonder if Sanji and the other three didn't wake up from this.

Luffy turned his gaze to the hammock like bed that Ace laid in. It was originally Zoro's but Zoro had watch tonight and allowed Ace the pleasure of a decent bed - rather than the floor - for a change.

"Ace!" Luffy whispered loudly, sitting up and untangling himself from the blankets. "You awake Ace?" He asked, but got no answer.

More than likely, Ace was fast asleep, in dream land. He certainly had no problem dozing off, unlike his irritated and horny brother.

Luffy's brows forwarded when he caught onto the sound of snoring from the older. He was use to all the others, but Ace's sounds always stood out above theirs...

As he listened, an idea struck him, and he grinned to himself in the darkness and climbed out of his bed, sneakily crawling over to where Ace slept.

He giggled to himself, as he reached over and poked his brother on the shoulder. "Oniisan, wake up!" Luffy ordered, giving a light shake to Ace when his poke didn't work.

Ace merely grumbled something in his sleep, refusing to budge.

Luffy snorted. As if he'd be ignored.

The younger stood, and attempted to climb into the bed with Ace. Of course, there was no way it was big enough for the both of them.

"Hm?" Ace finally asked, coming to his senses at the feeling of the bed starting to shake back and forth.

"LUFFY!" He shouted without thinking when he caught sight of his idiot brother half way ontop of him. "GET DOWN! You can't fit!" Ace growled, trying to push the boy away.

"No! I wanna be next to Oniisan!" Luffy fought back, his hands reaching to fight off Ace's.

Ace growled, continuing to fight back.

Within their fighting, and half of Luffy's weight weighing on the side of the bed, it wasn't long before the bed had flipped and Ace fell out, onto Luffy.

The man now sat upon the younger, glaring down at him with a fiery glint in his eyes. He held the boy down by the shoulders, his hands heating up against Luffy's body.

"Why did you do that!?" Ace roared, not caring about the others right now.

Luffy frowned. "I just wanted to be with you..." He wiggled under Ace's grip.

"You idiot! What I oughta do to you for that!" Ace retorted, small flames rising from the palms of his hands.

Luffy clenched his teeth in pain. "Ace..."

"Would the two of you keep it down?!" Sanji growled within the darkness, half awake by now. "People are trying to sleep." He grumbled, clutching his blanket tighter as he mumbled about how if they'd wake Nami and Robin up with all the racket that what he'd do for them.

"Tssk." The flames under Ace's hands died down, and he grabbed hold of Luffy by the shirt, pulling him up as he stood.

Luffy's friends were enjoyable to be around, most of the time. Other times, they were just a pain in the ass.

"Come with me." Ace said, dragging the younger outside with him.

Luffy looked up to him excitedly as he followed along willingly. "I get Oniisan alone!" He giggled.

Ace didn't make a sound, as he led Luffy to the only place away from any prying eyes (such as the swordsman if he happened to be awake, and that pesky Nico Robin. She seemed to linger in places one wouldn't expect at the most random of times.) and where they'd have their privacy - the washroom.

Luffy was pushed against the door once closed, and Ace pressed himself close to the boy, a soft growl echoing around the two.

"Sometimes you can be a real greedy brat Lu, you know that?" Ace questioned, with a sudden dark tone in his voice.

Luffy's eyes widened and he gasped. He recognized that tone and remembered the things that come along with it...

Things that made him want to just lunge at Ace and dry hump him until he couldn't hold his release in any longer.

But, he wasn't allowed to do that. Ace called the shots, not him.

"Waking me up in the middle of the night..." Ace trailed off, his eyes lingering down Luffy's body. He smirked, giving a lick over his lips.

"I think my little brother needs to be punished."

Excitement lit up Luffy's face, but he refused the urge to grin. He's learnt the ways of his brother, and knows Ace doesn't like it if he's _too_ willing to go along.

Ace was twisted, and always had a fondness of torturing him, even back when they were little and fought.

Of course back then neither thought much on it but now... Oh, Luffy wouldn't have it any other way.

"No, Ace, I promise I'll be good next time!" Luffy faked a plea, and damn, it was like a fire had been ignited within Ace, reaching every nerve, riling them up.

He took hold of Luffy and in one swift motion, and had him against the sink, bent over it.

Luffy gave a grunt when he collided with the porcelain.

Ace paid it no mind. His little brother's long grown accustom to his rough ways of play and if he didn't want it, he wouldn't have woken him up in the first place.

Luffy knew what to expect, he always has and Ace had no doubt that he loved it just as much as Ace himself did.

Ace reached around Luffy, undoing the shorts he wore and jerked them down. And then he leaned in close, his face inches from Luffy's, as he brought a warm hand down to grip the younger's ass.

Luffy swallowed deeply, gritting his teeth, preparing for what was to come.

"Such a naughty boy." Ace whispered into Luffy's ear and the youngest felt a shiver run up his spine. Then came the smack to his rear, and Luffy nearly let out a yelp as his body jolted in response.

Ace grinned to himself at the response. It never got old.

"When will you ever learn your lesson?"

Another smack and Luffy was biting into his bottom lip. For once in his life, he didn't want to make a sound. He'd be damned before he let this chance slip him from his overly loud moans. But it was a challenge.

Ace always was a challenge...

That hand felt like fire against his flesh with each slap, and he was damn certain that if he looked over his shoulder or in the mirror that he'd see flames around Ace's hand.

And yet, all it done was make him ache for Ace more.

That's what his brother wanted though, that's what he always wanted, to get Luffy to the point of where he was begging for him; of which didn't take long.

Luffy wasn't one to give into anything, he was as hard headed as they come but Ace was different. Ace had a control over him that no one else was allowed to possess.

Just as Ace was getting ready to swat the other's ass again, Luffy arched his rear up slightly, and let a low moan slip out.

Ace stopped, and smirked, and Luffy cursed under his breath when Ace seized his actions.

"I knew it wouldn't take long tonight, with a hard on like that." Ace chuckled, reaching around to grasp the younger's cock but dared not to stroke it.

Luffy drew in a sharp breath when that wondrous hand of Ace touched him. God, was he ever so thankful for the Mera Mera no Mi fruit in times like this. Ace's touches were always warm, and all the more pleasurable.

At times, he'd let it get a bit out of control when he was caught up in the moment but Luffy had never minded the rise in temperature. Perhaps he was just as twisted as his big brother. It's only how he's been taught after all, to enjoy what Ace enjoys...

Ace clamped down around the younger's shaft, with a mischievous grin on his face when Luffy looked into the mirror back at his brother in a glare, teeth bared.

"Oniisan!" Luffy growled.

Ace ignored him, and begun trailing kisses down the boy's back.

Luffy didn't know if he should be frustrated or thrilled. The kisses were nice against his skin, and the way Ace traced various patterns along his skin with his tongue but fuck, would he just move that damn hand? Just one stroke...

"Ace, plea-" His words were cut off.

By now Ace was down on his knees behind Luffy, with the boy's still red cheeks spread apart with his free hand, and his tongue working at Luffy's entrance.

Luffy's hands clutched to the sink, and if his grip were any tighter he was sure the thing would crumble under him.

"Gah..." That's all the youngest could muster through a his moans and hisses, as Ace licked and sucked at him. And if it weren't for that grip around his cock, it wouldn't be long until he lost it from just that alone.

Ace didn't even have to penetrate him with his tongue to have him so close to the edge and not be able to do anything about it.

Just licking in a circular motion, kissing, lightly sucking and he was ready to cum right then and there, and by not letting him was were Ace was cruel.

Just as Luffy felt he couldn't take it anymore, he reached a hand down over Ace's that was locked around his member.

A low growl and Ace pulled away to speak.

"Don't you dare Luf, or I won't help you at all and walk right out." He warned sternly.

Luffy whimpered, moving his hand back to its rightful place on the sink.

He couldn't risk it. No matter how hard he was, he wouldn't be able to get himself off. He'd just end up even more frustrated. It had to be Ace.

"But, Oniisan... How are you gonna undo your pants and put it in?" The question made Luffy himself grin in the mirror.

Ace didn't say anything about questioning. Luffy was only forbidden to touch.

Ace stood back up, and smirked down at the boy. "Never underestimate your big brother." He answered, and as clever and talented as Ace was, all he needed was his one free hand to undo the shorts he wore, letting them fall to his ankles.

Luffy glanced over his shoulder, his gaze dropping to Ace's impressive cock, and he gave a lick over his lips.

"Do you want it?" Ace asked, taking hold of his member and rubbed the tip against Luffy's hole.

Luffy whined at his brother's teasing.

"Yes!" He exclaimed through a desperate moan.

Ace pushed the head of his cock in, and just as Luffy thought he'd finally get Ace, the older pulled back out, repeating.

"Ace, please!" Luffy hated the teasing from Ace, hated it so much to the point he felt like he could just cry over it.

Without a warning from Ace, his hips snapped forward and he was buried fully within Luffy in one thrust.

Luffy's scream was sure to reach the heavens. Or those sleeping next door at least but Ace didn't care. Right now, he kind of wanted them to hear Luffy.

Ace leaned over Luffy, mere inches from the boy's ear once more. "Mm.. You're so bad, letting your big brother fuck you while your nakama are sleeping in the other room." He whispered and smirked, giving a deep thrust in.

Luffy tried to hold back his moan, but the way Ace talked to him... There was no way.

"Please, Ace... Please let go." Luffy pleaded. He wanted - no, he needed to cum, more than any time he's needed meat within his life. But Ace rarely let him get off first.

"Maybe next time I should just take you in there, and let them watch... Let them watch their captain be controlled and begging for what he wants." Ace continued and the thought of just that was a delicious one.

"But they couldn't touch you though, no. 'Cause my sexy little brother belongs to me."

"Ace..." That's all Luffy could pant out between Ace's thrusts and words.

"You're my baby..." Ace muttered, slowing his movements down briefly and kissing softly along Luffy's shoulders.

Luffy groaned, attempting to thrust forward in Ace's hold.

The words were flattering, and hot and everything he loved to hear but right now he was just focused on one thing and Ace continued to torture him with that.

Ace picked up the pace of his movements again, driving Luffy all the more insane.

"Oniisan, please, I need to... Ah... I need to cum..."

Ace loosened his grip and moved into Luffy as fast as his body allowed

Only when he felt he was close did he start stroking Luffy, and all it took was just a few pumps of Ace's hand and Luffy finally, _finally_ released.

Within that moment of Luffy's body all tensed and entrance tightened around Ace, the older couldn't hold himself back any longer.

With one final thrust, Ace was sent over the edge; moaning out something along the lines of 'oh God, Luffy' as he came deep inside his little brother.

Luffy sighed low. It's been too long since he's felt Ace's warm liquid inside of him...

Ace pulled out of his brother, slowly with a soft groan.

He hated these moments, when it all came to an end. What he hated most though was when he had to leave Luffy.

Fuck was that torture.

Don't get him wrong, he was loyal to Whitebeard and enjoyed the company of his fellow mates but sometimes he just wished he could spend every waking moment with Luffy, like this.

Luffy...

Ace stared down to the panting, sweaty boy and he chuckled, running his hand through that messy hair of Luffy's and smearing the boy's cum through those black locks.

"Gonna be good from now on?" Ace asked with a smirk.

"Neh... Then the fun would disappear." Luffy answered, looking up into the mirror, at Ace's reflection.

"Should've known. My little brother is just as dirty as I'am." Ace said with a shake of his head.

Luffy grinned. "Well, Oniisan taught me everything I know!" He exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way..." Ace muttered, his gaze softening and in his eyes Luffy could see the sincere affection for him that Ace had.

"Come on, we should head back now." Ace added, bending down to pull up his shorts.

Luffy done the same but didn't bother with buttoning is shirt back up.

Afterwards, Luffy followed Ace out and back to the sleeping quarters.

No one seemed to have been disturbed in their sleep by the two earlier. That or, they paid it no mind and went back off into their own little world of dreams Luffy didn't know and just shrugged the thought off...

Luffy was just about to head to his bed when Ace grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back. "You can sleep with me."

"But you said it's too-" Luffy was cut off.

"It won't be if you're lying on top of me." Ace replied with a smile.

Luffy grinned again. "Okay!" He said happily, as Ace led him to the bed he slept in.

Ace was the first in, then Luffy.

Ace pulled his little brother down, one arm resting on Luffy's back and the other behind his head, on his pillow.

Luffy fit in snug but Ace didn't mind that at all. Nor did Luffy.

The younger snuggled close to Ace, saying his goodnight to the man with a smile. Ace said it back, and kissed him on top of his head, like he has done since they were children.

* * *

As always, I'd love to know what you think! So reviews, they'll make my day! :3

I got another story coming up that should be darker than this but it might take a while to post as I'm busy getting ready to move and all that 'fun' stuff. So yeah, lol. Until then!


End file.
